Shots
by Staticy Fox Atra
Summary: The new rule for every guild is that every wizard must get a check up from the doctor. But Hild is afraid of going to the doctor, especially shots. So Rufus tries to help her get over her fear.


**A/N: This is a short fanfic and really non-canon to my fanfic series. So I might not write a sequel to this.**

"LISTEN UP!" Minerva shouted in the guild hall. Everyone stopped their chatting and looked over to the master. "There's a new guild law that the magic council just added! Apparently, everyone has to have six monthly check up from the doctor and give me the receipt! So I need everyone to get their check up and report it to me in two days! That is all!"

"Do I have to do it Minerva? I already know that I'm healthy." Hild asked.

"Yes, you have to do it. It's in the rules." With that said, the woman in the blue dress left.

Hild sighed, not wanting to do it.

"What's wrong my amore?"

"I don't like going to the doctor. I haven't been to the doctor in eleven years."

"Uh Hild, that's not a good thing. How would you know when something's wrong with you?"

"Relax Rufus, I'm a nature mage."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"Well, I'll explain it more. As a nature wizard I learn how to make potions and antidotes by using the plants I can grow. Back in the Dragon Kingdom, instead of training me into a guardian they made me a special duty dragon."

"And what's that?"

"It was a medical ward, where I learned how to heal people."

Now Rufus was confused. "Okay, so if you were in the medical ward, then why don't you like going to the doctor?"

"They didn't have doctors. Whenever there was something wrong when someone, we did potions so it can heal them. No shots, stitching, or surgery." Hild explained. "So, whenever I got sick, I make a antidote and be done with it. I don't need a doctor."

"But you have to get a check up now. It's the rule." The blond mage then smiled. "And I know my punishment queen doesn't want to be punished herself."

"I don't wanna." She said, crossing her arms and turned around.

"Okay, there's something you're not telling me." He crossed him arms while he said that.

"What are you talking about?"

"You maybe emotionless, but I know when something's wrong with you… most of the time."

Eferhilda sighed. "I'm… I'm afraid of needles."

"Ah, that explains it. Don't worry Hild, I'll be there with you."

"Do I look like a baby to you?"

"No. But you're my baby." He said with a sly look on his face. Hild only rolled his eyes and sighed again.

"Alright. I'll go."

"Excellent. We'll leave now." Rufus got up.

"Now?"

"Yes now. I already have a two o'clock appoint, we should go ahead leave now. It's better to get you fear of needles out the way."

"Hild's afraid of needles?" Someone whispered.

The storm dragon then slapped Rufus upside his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rufus rubbed his now sore head.

"People now know that I'm afraid of needles cause you spoke a little too loud." She whispered at him.

"Sorry."

Hild shook her head then grabbed her boyfriend's arm. "Let's just go."

-o-

The doctor had finally came inside the room and closed the door behind her. "Hello, I'm Dr. Lola. I'm your examiner for today." The red haired woman presented.

"So, I'm suppose to take your shots and a few others, Ms. Wyvern."

"Alright. Let's get it over with." Hild grumbled.

"Alright, now, I need a sample of your blood." The woman, got out a shot from the drawer and was getting it ready.

Hild started to move in her seat uneasy. Rufus noticed this.

"Would you like me to hold your hand?" Rufus asked, trying his best not to smile. It was kind of funny seeing her afraid of something that everyone should go through.

"Do I look like a child? No I don't want you to hold my hand." Hild grumbled.

By the time the doctor was ready for the shot, she was a few inches away with the needle ready for penetration.

"Okay, hold my hand." Hild slightly shouted and grabbed her boyfriend's hand before he could respond.

The storm dragon slayer held onto Rufus's hand with a lot of strength, that it popped his fingers and his hand started changing red.

"H-Hild? Can you loosen up my hand?"

Hild only whined and closed her eyes shut.

"Okay, your done." The doctor said patching her up then walked back to the counter.

Hild let go of Rufus's hand, which was changing a purple color. "That's it? That didn't really hurt."

"Good for you." Rufus clenched his hand into a ball then released it. He frowned. "I can't feel my hand anymore."

"Alright, Ms. Wyvern. Since you haven't visited the doctor in…" She looked back to her clipboard with Hild's information. "Eleven years, we need to check your… vaginal area." Hild face expression changed from nothing to horror when she saw the doctor took off her watch put a glove on. "Can you step out the room for a minute?" She referred to Rufus.

"Of course." Rufus said to the red head. He turned back to Hild before saying, "Don't be nervous. It shouldn't take long."

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Wow, this is the same person who didn't want to hold my hand, then the next second, you grabbed my hand."

"Get on somewhere." She growled at him. Rufus only shook his head and chuckled as he walked out the door. 'I swear, he's not afraid of me anymore.' She thought. "Can we get this over with?"

"Of course." The doctor made a smile as she walked up closer.

The nature mage started feeling uneasy again. "Uh, before we start this, I have to ask you something."

"Alright, go ahead." She replied.

"Are you a lesbian?"

The ginger raised an eyebrow. "What makes you ask that?" She inquired.

"It's just, you're smiling before we do this. And that makes me very uncomfortable."

"Would you rather have me get another doctor do this?"

"Could you?"

"The only doctor on duty is a man."

"…Never mind." She turned her head away. "But if you try some funny stuff, I'm suing the hospital."

"Don't worry. I won't."

-o-

Twenty-eight minutes have passed in that day. Rufus waited in the lobby, looking at the infomercial on the Lacrima television. He wasn't really paying attention to it though. He wondered how Hild was doing.

It didn't take long for the door to the back had opened. Dr. Lola, that was doing a check up on Hild, came out.

"Mr. Lore, can you come with me for the moment?"

The blond raised an eyebrow and got up from his seat. He wondered why the she asked for him. The two had walked back into the room. Hild was leaning on the bed a little and also had a curious face expression. Apparently, she didn't know what was happening. Rufus had stopped and stood by his girlfriend.

"Is there something wrong?" Rufus asked.

"It depends on if you think if it's good or bad. I have looked at your test results and found something… intriguing."

"Look woman. What is wrong with me?" Hild was tired of hearing her talk.

"Ms. Wyvern… you're pregnant."

**Oookay. Like I mentioned, this is non-canon and I'm not expecting to write a sequel to this. Well, I might but if y'all want that to happen, you have to review or PM me and say you want it to happen. I need at least seven requests from seven different people.**


End file.
